deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Helgardo
Origin Antonio Valentino is the son of members of the ill-faded secretive organization called the New Crowns of Vistigus which he doesn't know about it and raised by his uncle and aunt for the time being. At his young age, Antonio was studied at Florence and went to collage and university in Rome where he learned of swordsmanship skills, chemistry, histories about legends and myths, and trained at gym for athletic skills and self-defense. Before he was graduated, Antonio was visited by the members of the Vistigus who were desperately asked for his help but he refused accept their help so he left the university without knowing about it as he only knows about his parents died in a terrorist attack in Sicily. Years in absents from the Vistigus, Antonio's life was normal with an ordinary time and lived in a peaceful countryside in northern Italy while getting the authority off his back though he doesn't know about the urgency from the Vistigus which it was already disbanded until he watched the news about Deadly Alliance in Venice, he started his new live as the vigilante. Taking inspiration from Bram Stroker's Dracula and movies and animes about vampire and monster hunters, he donned red and white Italian silk suit with red trench coat from online shopping, bought his dual revolvers and hunting rifle then customized it, a cool XL hat with a green feather plum, cowboy boots and lightweight great sword and then he took the name, Antonio Helgardo. He took his night in the small town nearby and finding some monsters from across the streets to up to the rooftops until he found them in the alley the woman was being followed. Antonio Helgardo jumped into the action and saved the damsel in distress by slaying the monsters. After the apparent rescue, the damsel was turned out to be a member of the Virtue Knighthood which it was a test of his skills. After his Aura was unlocked by them, Antonio was asked to joined the secret society if he wants to fight some demons and monsters which he accepted the offer gladly and he will be honored to help his fellow Virtue Knights any way he can. Personality Antonio Helgardo is smart, skillful, cool, charming but a bit off of show-off character. He doesn't care about the Vistigus or their immediate request until it was silenced for good. His favorite hobby is gymnastic, riding his 1970's Harley motorcycle and Vincent Black Knight in the road, reading books, rock climbing, hunting demons and monsters from haunted caves to haunted castles and abandoned military complexes and of course, cooking with his family's special recipes, even making traditional Italian foods as his favorites. Antonio is considered Catholic Christian because he went to church every Sunday morning, mourning to his parents as he prays for advice. Powers and Abilities Antonio Helgardo is a skillful monster hunter, trained with his athletic skills and gunslinging combat skills. Although his accuracy is less lack and clumsy, his swordsmanship skill is quite unique, carrying with his own sword, the Great Sword of the Hunter, which he forged himself to make a great and solid weapon. But with his Aura unlocked by the Virtue Knighthood, it gives him temporally boost to increase his accuracy and skills. But it also gave him unlimited magic for the time being which he's also a skilled Magic-User class. Inspirations * Inspired from the character named Abraham Van Helsing from Bram Stroker's Dracula and maybe also inspired from the movie about him. * Antonio Helgardo's model is heavily inspired from the controversial main character's look from the Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing. Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:European Allied Alliance Category:The Virtues Knighthood